<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cheaters Never Prosper by CapNstuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792299">Cheaters Never Prosper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapNstuff/pseuds/CapNstuff'>CapNstuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Beyonce - Freeform, F/M, Hurt Steve Rogers, Marvel Universe, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Civil War (Marvel), Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Feels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapNstuff/pseuds/CapNstuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve told you that he wants to spend the rest of his life with you but he sure has a funny way of showing it. Based on the song “Sorry” by Beyonce.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the song “Sorry” by Beyonce. For the storyline to make sense, I put the song lyrics out of order but you can still listen to it while reading. Also, I’m sorry to Sharon fans. She’s the only character I can recall with blonde hair. Hope you all enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Looking at my watch he should’ve been home</p><p>Today I regret the night I put that ring on </p><p>He always got them fucking excuses </p><p>I pray the Lord you reveal what his truth is</p><p>You knew that Tony didn’t keep him in the compound offices until 4 AM. Bucky had even told you that Steve was going to head out around 5:00 pm when everyone else does because all he had was paperwork from the last mission. You twirled the wedding ring that clenched around your finger. It almost felt suffocating. You looked back at all those moments he canceled dates or forgot important ones. “Sorry, babe. I got caught up with work. I can take you out next Tuesday?” “Happy Birthday! Sorry, it’s so late. Work kept me up.” “Happy anniversary! I can’t make dinner tonight but I ordered you flowers.” “Won’t be home for dinner. Sorry.” “Don’t wait up. Work.” You weren’t an idiot. You knew about her. Another woman.</p><p>You’ve never felt so lonely.  It’s hard to even remember the last time he made love to you. But you still remembered. With the memories still engrained, your body burned with the feeling of him. When he would fuck you, it would be so good. Headboard banging against the wall as he pounded straight into you. He used to love the whimpers that came out of your mouth. He used to love the way your skin felt, slapping against his. He used to love aftercare, cleaning you both up then cuddling up into you, legs intertwined. He’d whisper how much he loved you and how he wanted a life with you, a family with you. That’s what he would tell you, anyway.</p><p>You shook your head, tears falling down your face making the sheets soaked. This wasn’t how your life was supposed to go. You wanted to stay married, have kids, settle down near the compound. But that’s just a dream. You knew you weren’t the most perfect person. You were stubborn and sometimes hard to deal with but you thought he loved that about you. </p><p>Middle fingers up, put ‘em hands high</p><p>Wave it in his face, tell him, boy bye</p><p>Tell him, boy, bye, middle fingers up</p><p>I ain’t thinking ‘bout you</p><p>“You’re being ridiculous! I’m not cheating on you! How can you not trust me?!” You stopped vigorously washing the dishes and turned your body towards him. “Not trust you? Steve! How can I trust you when you leave the compound at 5:00 pm and not come back until 4:00 am. How can I trust you when you are never even here?! How can I trust you when Bucky says you’re in one place but you give an excuse of somewhere different. Then, you come home, smelling like perfume! I’m not stupid, you asshole.” </p><p>His facade faltered as he knew you were right. He was a cheater. He broke your heart. He knew you would find out eventually. He was such a horrible person. The one thing he didn’t want to do is hurt you but he can see he’s already done that. He messed up and he doesn’t think he’ll be able to fix his mistake this time. “Y/N…Babe, I’m so sorry-”</p><p>“You know what? Fuck you. Fuck you, you lying cheating ass.” You lifted up your middle fingers straight into his face. “I didn’t mean to hurt you like this, I’m so sorry.” He tried to get you to stay, to talk to you about all of this, to fix his mistakes. You waved him off, it’s too late for that. “I never meant for it to last this long.” You were just getting more indignant as he kept talking. You didn’t want to break down in front of him either. “I’m leaving. Don’t wait up, asshole.” You grabbed your jacket and your keys and slammed the door behind you. He started to weep, head deep into his hands as he thinks about his choices. Was a little fling really worth destroying his whole marriage?</p><p>Now I’m the one that’s lying</p><p>And I don’t feel bad about it</p><p>It’s exactly what you get</p><p>Stop interrupting my grindin’</p><p>You were never home as much as he wasn’t before you confronted him. Steve would come home to see the couch, bed, and guest bed empty. He knew he deserved it but he couldn’t help but feel his mistakes weigh in on him. His heart crushed in on itself but he couldn’t even imagine what you felt. What if the roles had been switched?</p><p>- - </p><p>Most nights you would go to a club near the Upper West Side. Far away from Brooklyn as possible. Far away from him. You had lied to Steve telling him that you and Nat were hanging out. He knew it was a lie. Your tell was an eyebrow twitch and it had, in fact, twitched. </p><p>You were grinding on a guy you just met, music pounding into your ears. It had felt nice to not be engulfed by him for once. The guy had told you his name was Sam. He had offered you a drink but you declined, needing to drive home at some point. “Driving? In New York City?” You laughed and explained your situation, having the pleasure of knowing Tony Stark. Sam was very charming, teasing you left and right. He was such a kind person, soft even, and oh so handsome. He stopped dancing and froze, seeing your hands. “You um… Married?” You looked down, your fingers grazed the band. You shook your head, tears springing to your eyes but not falling. </p><p>He frowned. He pulled you aside to give you some space from all the dancers. He wrapped an arm around you, shushing you as you cried. “I’m so sorry. I completely ruined your night.” He shook his head and told you how much fun he was having. He told you that you hadn’t ruined anything. As you explained, more tears ran down your face. “He cheated… I know I still have the ring on but part of me… is still attached, you know? I came here to forget about him but… All I can think about is him. It’s silly, I know.” Sam stopped you. “Hey, it’s not silly. It’s not to the same extent, I know, but I had a girlfriend that cheated on me in high school.” “Yeah?” He rubbed his hand up and down your shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah, She cheated on me with Brad. She didn’t even tell the guy we were dating.” You both laughed together all night about stories of exes and eventually about each other. You were both getting a little too drunk (you gave in and had a couple of drinks with him) so you decided to leave. “Hey, whenever you drop that dickwad and are ready to date again? Give me a call.” He winked at you and you giggled before you left. You called an Uber, deciding to leave your car at the club for now.</p><p>Steve had ended up tracking you from his phone. He told himself that it was for your safety, that he was just checking to see if you were okay. In reality, he was nosy and wanted to see if he if his suspicions were right. (They were).</p><p>You walked out of the club with a light smile, Sam’s phone number clutched in your hand. Steve stood in front of you, tapping his feet. “What are you doing here, Y/N? Especially rubbing your ass all over other guys. We’re married!” He knew it was a low blow but he couldn’t help but be angry. He was jealous. “Oh, you don’t get to do that shit. Not with me. I will grind on every single person in there if I want to. As far as I’m concerned, you never have had control over me. And you will never!” He stared at you, wide eyed. “And for the record, you cheated! Not me! Maybe think of that the next time you try and ridicule somebody.” You paused, taking your ring off of your finger. “You know what? Here, I’ll make it easier for you.” You shoved the ring into his hand and sauntered off, not missing the sad guilty look on Steve’s face. “See you at home, Steve.”</p><p>I left a note in the hallway</p><p>By the time you read it, I’ll be far away</p><p>I’m far away</p><p>“I’m leaving him.” Bucky sighed as you handed him the note you wrote. He started to read it as a tear rolled down your face. What was Steve thinking? You were fun, smart, kind, and fuck, so beautiful. Hell, Bucky was the first one to hit on you when you introduced yourself to the team. But he knew it wasn’t those attributes. It was Steve. He was insecure that you would leave him for someone who doesn’t go on missions or put your life in danger. He wanted you to leave him for those reasons. He wanted you to be with someone who wasn’t PTSD ridden with nightmares from his past. It was his own insecurities that clouded his mind and made him act out on them. It had nothing to do with you. Both him and Bucky knew that. Bucky just wished he would have talked to you instead of putting his dick in another woman.</p><p>Bucky nodded. “Good. I think leaving him is the right choice. Nat and I have agreed to offer you to stay here as long as you need it. Never think you’re alone in this, Sugar.” You hugged him and thanked him greatly. You knew without Bucky and Nat, you would be struggling even more. The thought of support made your heart soar. Why couldn’t he have just talked to you? Tell you after the first time that it was just a mistake. But it’s too far now. You didn’t even know how long this has been going on. Honestly? You didn’t really want to know. Too long, was the answer. </p><p>Tears flowed down your eyes and down your chin. “Oh… Honey… It’s alright.” You barely heard Bucky, too engrossed in your thoughts. “Why me? Why did he do this to me? What’s so wrong with me that he-” Bucky enveloped you into a big hug, Nat came into the room once she heard crying. She and Bucky share a knowing look. She knelt down in front of you and spoke softly. “Honey, you know it’s not you. You don’t deserve this. You don’t deserve anything that puts you in harm’s way, you’re too pure. You shine brighter than anyone, Y/N. Always remember that.” Nat wiggled her eyebrows. “And who knows? Maybe that Sam guy will be the one!” You rolled your eyes at her but nevertheless giggled.</p><p>You laid in Bucky and Nat’s guest bedroom, you couldn’t sleep with all of the thoughts running through your head. You didn’t want to leave Steve. Especially after three years of marriage but you knew it was time. It was time to move on with your life. Time to let go of a life you can’t have. Of a person, you can’t have. </p><p>He only want me when I’m not there</p><p>He better call Becky with the good hair </p><p>“Do you love her?” “I-I.. I don’t know. I love you, Y/N.” Your face immediately turned into a scowl. “No. You don’t get to fucking do that. I will not sit here and let you say you love me when you don’t. Maybe you did at one point but you cannot truly love someone if you fucked another person. You’re despicable, Rogers.”</p><p>That hit him like a train. You hadn’t called him Rogers since you met him at the compound. It felt like his heart had stopped beating. “Y/N, please… Can we talk about this?”</p><p>“I hope she treats you well, Rogers. Better call Sharon now so she can pick your sorry ass up. In your eyes? Nobody can beat a Carter.” You picked up the last bit of your boxes and left the room, shutting the front door with your foot. Tears streamed down your cheeks as you drove away, looking at that house just one more time. </p><p>Steve had the note clutched in his hand, getting tears all over the paper. He didn’t care though. All Steve can hear is the sound of his heart pounding in his ears and your car driving away. He cursed himself for being so stupid. He didn’t know what he had until it was gone. But he should know that cheaters never prosper.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cheaters Never Prosper but Loyalty Does</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Steve signs the diverse papers, you're finally ready to move on. But Steve isn't. Based on the song “Purple Rain” by Prince. </p><p>Requested part two!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on the song “Purple Rain” by Prince. For the storyline to make sense, I put the song lyrics out of order but you can still listen to it while reading. Again, sorry to the Sharon fans! To be honest, this is happier than I intended but it’s basically Steve owning up to his mistakes and the reader being happy again. Hope you all enjoy it! </p><p>P.S. I will not write a version with a happy ending with Steve, he was borderline physiologically abusive and was neglecting that ended up greatly affecting the reader’s mental health and trust in relationships.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>I never meant to cause you any sorrow<br/>I never meant to cause you any pain<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Steve sighed and put down his pen. He couldn’t sign it. Early that day, you had sent him something in the mail. To say his heart dropped into his stomach was an understatement. He practically ripped open the mail in half to just have divorce papers scream in his face. Tears pricked his eyes as he read the statements on the papers over and over again. <br/>He really wanted to make amends but how could he do that? He lost your trust. He called you names. He was a hypocrite and blamed himself on you. He left you time after time alone, feeling unwanted and broken. He didn’t deserve your time. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Your forgiveness.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>And if he was being honest with himself? His relationship with Sharon wasn’t going so well. She would yell at him for being distant and cold. He would yell at her for the cause of the downfall of his relationship and being clingy as fuck. He couldn’t help but always think, she’s not her. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He knew she was going to leave soon and she should. They want different things. She wanted a family. A house located far away from the bustling city. And what did he want? He just wanted you. But he knew he couldn’t have you. He had to move on like you were trying to do. Your relationship was just another bump in the road of life and you both could move on.<br/>So, Steve picked up his phone and dialed your number. He figured you weren’t going to answer. The rings blared through his ear while he bounced his leg up and down. <br/>You answered the phone, sounding groggy. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hello?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Steve swallowed the lump in his throat. “Oh, I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you-”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Rogers, are you okay?” He swallowed thickly, mouth seemingly dry as ever.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“U-um, yeah. I- Is it okay if we meet up? Just to talk! I don’t like the way things ended and I didn’t want to sign the papers until-” He paused, taking a breath. “Until we made things somewhat amicable.” To his surprise, you agreed. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>You didn’t want every memory of this relationship to be the days he missed. The days he left you sitting there alone. The days he would yell at you for accusing him of cheating, regardless of you both already knowing the answer. You wanted some kind of closure so you can move on. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>I only wanted to see you<br/>Underneath the purple rain<i></i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>You both had agreed to meet at a coffee shop. You didn’t really want to do this if you were being honest. Steve cheated. He spun around his mistakes onto yours. He made himself the victim when you left. He ruined the safety and security of a relationship. He ruined you. The man you loved, cared for and practically worshipped had completely destroyed you. <br/>Bucky and Nat were honestly scared for weeks because you refused to eat or leave their apartment unless it was for work. You told Fury to transfer you to an office in Manhattan instead of being at the compound in Upstate. You couldn’t handle seeing Steve with her, happy. You were at the lowest stage of healing so you knew that you couldn’t bear to see him. <br/>You sat down at an empty table, checking your phone and aimlessly scrolling. You heard the bell on the door ding. Steve sauntered in, taking a seat in front of you. He took the papers out of his bag and set them on the table. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>You opened your mouth to speak but he stopped you. “I can’t begin to describe how sorry I am for everything. For pushing all of my problems onto you, for accusing you, and for cheating. Honesty, I can go on and on. When it happened, I should’ve told you. I know I shouldn’t have done it at all but… It happened. And I should’ve told you.” Tears pricked his eyes. “But, I-I just…” He paused, raking his hands through his hair. “I want to know if you’re still going to be in my life. I want to k-know if we can at least be friends. I...I can’t l-lose you completely I-”<br/>You sigh, not ready to say what you need to say. “Steve, I don’t know if I can ever be friends with you. It’s going take a long time for me to heal and I think you will need that too.” His head sunk but he nodded, understanding your position. You look at him with eyes glossing over. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I...I’m not saying it won’t ever happen but Steve, you hurt me. Destroyed me. Destroyed a life that I thought I was going to have for the rest of my life. And then it felt like you were just rubbing it in my face at the club one night. Healing from this won’t just be overnight.” He nodded, knowing that this was for the best. And who knows? Maybe one day, years from now, you’ll be good friends. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He picked up the pen from his bag, sighing his name on the dotted line, and gently scooting the paper towards you.<br/>He smiled but you could tell it wasn’t true. “Goodbye, Rogers.” “Goodbye, Y/N.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>I think you better close it <br/>And let me guide you to purple rain<i></i></i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Sam had been very understanding. You both agreed to take things slow. You had contacted him about 4 months after signing the divorce papers. You were finally training yourself to be happy. However, sometimes the remembrance of the past haunts your mind.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>How can you trust Sam?</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>How do you know he won’t break your heart?</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>What if he cheats on you? What if he’s being unfaithful right now?</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>How can he just stay with you? You’re making him wait, for fuck’s sake!</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Tears had rolled down your cheeks while you just shook your head. You knew Sam wouldn’t do that. He wasn’t Steve. You were so frustrated. Frustrated at Steve. Frustrated at yourself. Frustrated at life.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>You didn’t want Sam to go through this kind of shit. He was too good and too pure for his own good. He was an absolute saint and waited for you. He had waited for you to be ready to date again. You were sobbing on your couch and a half-empty wine bottle on the coffee table that you were sipping on. You wanted to trust Sam so badly but how can you? You’ve only been together for 4 months. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Sam walked into your apartment, “What’s up, buttercup?” But then his heart clenched. You didn’t even hear him come in, you were too lost in your mind. He leaned down in front of you and caressed your face with his palm. “Sam?” You whimpered. His heart shattered. How can someone do this? How can someone break this wonderful beautiful person like this? <br/>“Baby, it’s okay.” You shook your head as Sam wrapped you into his arms. “Why did you wait for me, Sam? Why are you here?” He sighed, lacing his fingers through your hair, fiddling with the strands. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Because you’re worth it. And I won’t let you tell yourself otherwise.” You sniffled. “I am?” He gave forehead kisses after each word. You’re beautiful, astonishing, strong, independent, energetic, sexy, confident, compassionate, captivating, and babe, I could go on and on.” You giggled, leaning closer into him. <br/>“Sometimes, I just feel like I’m holding you back. Like, if I keep waiting for myself to heal, you’ll run away.” He turned to you, cupping your cheeks so you had to look at him. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>I only wanted to be some kind of friend<br/>Baby, I could never steal you from another<i></i></i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Today you told the team you had something special for them to see. You were going to introduce Sam to the team. He had taken you to the cutest cafe in Little Italy and you decided it was time to show him off. You pushed the 4th-floor button on the elevator as Sam was practically shaking with nerves. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Babe, I am so nervous. You guys are the fucking avengers!” You laughed, squeezing his hands that were laced with yours. “You’ll be fine.” You gave him a little wink. “They’ll love you.” The doors opened in front of you and you both started talking towards the common area.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Hey, guys!” They all greet you back. You noticed Sharon and Steve were cuddling up on the couch. Although, Steve had an unreadable expression on his face. <br/>Nat speaks up first. “Who’s the hot date?” Sam grinned at you. “Guys, this is Sam. Sam, this is the team.” You end up introducing him to each and everyone, even Fury. And they all were very polite—your surprise.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“So this is the man that Y/N gushes all the time, huh?” Your face immediately heated. “Shut up, Tony.” Sam settled a smirk right on top of his handsome face. “So you talk about me, huh?” Your eyed widened. “What? Uh, no. I, uh, I just talk about how you’re a pain in my ass.” He playfully rolled his eyes. “Oh surree, you do, sweets. Sure.” You squeezed his arm making him send a playful gare in your direction. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Jesus you guys are so grossly cute.” </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Whatever, Clint, you’re just jealous.” He rolled his eyes at you but none the less smiled.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>You both stayed and had dinner with the Team when Tony offered. That night, it was Bruce’s turn to cook. He had made his mother’s spaghetti and you couldn’t pass it up. You had missed nights like those with the team.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>You looked around at the dinner table, everyone laughing their asses off at something Sam said while Bucky just huffed and crossed his arms. He had undoubtedly made fun of something Bucky had done or said. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>You watched Nat coo at Bucky, making sure his ego was hurt just a little bit more. Clint and Tony were practically on the ground from laughing so hard. Peter and Thor just sat there oblivious to everything. They just looked like happy puppies that were glad to be involved.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Lastly, your eyes landed on Steve but his eyes were already looking at yours. You looked at him with a calm stare. His heart clenched as he saw it. You looked at him differently. It wasn’t filled with an everlasting love but with tranquility. You could feel Sharon’s stare so you fixated your eyes on hers as well. She held the scowl but you had nothing against her. Not anymore, at least. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>You had somebody who sincerely loved you and you absolutely loved him back. So, you smiled. You smiled effervescently at her which was met with her surprised face. <br/>You turned, Sam’s eyes meeting yours. “Everything good?” You nodded, interlacing your hand with his. Then Steve saw it. Your teeth showing smile, your shimmering eyes every time they landed on Sam, and your elevated heart rate. You were in love with Sam. You were happy, without Steve. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Sharon yelled at him when he excused himself from the table but he couldn’t care less. Bucky came and knocked on the door but he locked himself in his room with his heads in his hands.  He couldn’t bear to see you. He couldn’t bear to see you moved on. But he doesn’t owe you that. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>If anything, he owes you that happiness. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>It’s time we all reach out<br/>For something new, that means you too <i></i></i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>It had been a couple of years since you both filed for a divorce and you seemed pretty happy with Sam. You hadn’t talked to Steve, only muttering quick hellos and goodbyes when you transferred back to the compound. </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>So when you had invited Steve to your wedding his eyebrows could’ve fallen off they went so high. He then yelped in surprise when he saw an invitation for Sharon too. He didn’t think that an ex-husband should probably go He also didn’t think that you would invite your ex-husband’s girlfriend that he cheated on you with. But regardless, he immediately sent an RSVP. It had been a couple of years since you both went to court for the divorce.</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>He arrived at the venue, suit and tie in all. He walked over awkwardly to grab a punch from the free bar. “Hey, punk.” Bucky slapped a hand on his shoulder. “Glad you could make it.” Steve nodded solemnly when Nat had furrowed eyebrows. “Where’s Sharon?” Steve shook his head. “We broke up.” Nat’s mouth formed into an ‘o’ and Bucky patted Steve’s shoulder. <br/>Then, Steve had spotted you. You had looked iridescent. Your face just glowed with pride. Your dress flowed down making you look like a princess and your heels clacked onto the ground. Your wedding with Steve was smaller and had fewer people because you knew crowds made him uneasy. This wedding, on the other hand, was huge and classy and exuberant. Steve had always teased you for your dream wedding. </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>He noticed that Sam was nowhere to be found but you made a joke to Bucky and Nat about locking him in a room with Tony and Clint. Steve chuckled, you were always a sucker for wedding traditions. “Steve!” You went to side hug him, a vivacious grin on your face. “It’s so good to see you! So, I can see you’ve gotten some refreshments and I’ll guide you to your table!” You both made small talk as you guided him around the venue. </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“There will be food handed out after the ceremony and here is where you’ll sit during the ceremony!” You guided him towards his seat to wait with the others before everything started. He just mostly kept to himself minus talking with Bucky and Nat. But he did watch you, getting yours and Sam’s guests situated with a lot of small talk with others. <br/>Regardless, you had that bubbly smile on your face.</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>Soon, they had to leave for the ceremony as they were best man and woman on Y/N’s side. Sam also had his best men on his side. The ceremony was touching, to say the least. He could tell you really loved Sam. And Sam really loved you. </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>He knew this was different from yours and his wedding. It seemed as though you and Sam were both unconditionally happy. Steve loved you no doubt but when he was with you, he wasn’t exactly the happiest man on earth. He thought marrying you would fill that gap. Turns out, he still had a lot of issues with his own self to work out.</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“You may now kiss the bride.” You practically pounced on Sam with giddiness and the audience laughed at your antics. Your mouths moved in sync and Sam wrapped his arms around you. “I love you.” “I love you too.” You couldn’t conceal your happiness and your smile shined like none other. </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>Steve smiled brightly. This wedding made him realize more than ever that you both would still have a piece of each other’s heart. But you would both find others and love others. And that’s okay because sometimes love isn’t just relationships and marriages. Love flows. Love is distant and cold. Love is warm and filling. Love is friends and family. Steve knows that he will love again. And that he will also make mistakes again. </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>He stayed for the after-party, eating with his friends and family. Laughing with you and Sam. He was finally ready to make up for his mistakes and let you be happy. He was finally ready to move on.</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>